Talk:Olympic coven
where are the cullen-family named as the olympic coven? What book, and possibly even chapter/page? Thank You -- 21:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I love the cullens i would never go against them and would never go against the edward cullen breaking dawn i can't wait for breaking dawn to be made as movie! i loved bella's shield effect, it will be awesome Name When the Cullens ever named the "Olympic Coven"? Charmed-Jay 16:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right! In the Vampre Index of the last book. There was the name. --Charmed-Jay 19:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Is Jacob a new member? I'm not even sure if I should add Jacob as a part of their family, but like it or not he is Renesmee's mate. Or will be. Charmed-Jay 08:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I would say yes, because I think Renesmee will marry Jacob someday. The problem is if he is a part of the coven, what is with his wolfpack? JoKalliauer 29.07.10 should this be add to the article:? should this be add to the article:? 1)What should we do with Bella? Midnight Sun +Edward: There must be a way not killing her or changing her into a vampire. +Esme: Is happy about Bella becoming a family-member, so that Edward isn't alone any more. +Carlisle: Doesn't want a fight, which is caused that Edward saves Bella, and if it is necessary they have to move on. +Alice: Bella and I are going to be friends. -Emmett: You should have a good explanation, because Rose is on the warpath. -Rosalie: Is very very angry, because Edward shouldn't have saved Bella's live. -Jasper: Kill her, she knows to much. conclusion: Nobody hurts Bella. Edward will fall in love with Bella. (Alice's vision) Bella will be a vampire or die. (Alice's vision) Alice will love Bella too. (Alice's vision) 2)Change Bella into a vampire? New Moon +Jasper: Doesn't want to bite her. +Esme: Wants Edward to be happy, and is happy about a new family member. +Alice: They are good friends. +Carlisle: Edward you chose to be with her, so to change her is the only reasonable possibility. +Emmett: Of course, we will find a other reason to fight against Demetri. -Rosalie: She thinks that Bella chooses wrong, because she never wanted to be a vampire. -Edward: Doesn't want to steal Bella's soul. conclusion: They will change Bella, but they will decide when they will change her after she finished school. But they didn't decide who changes her: Alice promised Bella to change her. Carlisle would be able to bite her without killing her. Bella wants Edward to change her. I thinks it is very interresting who decided how and why, because you get to know all the people JoKalliauer 29.07.10 Stregoni benefic Stregoni benefic Stregoni benefic is not Carlisle Cullen original name, it is only a alias of Carlisle. Nice so you are apart of the team Can you welcome me I'm one of Olympic covens fan Nice blog Me too i can wait for the breaking dawn too......... I like your post !! Did you see my post too.... about the cullen !!!! reply if you want tnx again can we be fiends !!! Tobiedward Olympic coven !!!T.E.J 10:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC)puc So your the next who post about The olympic coven I'm tobiedward doyou see my post about it !!! can we be friends pls.... if you reply leave your name !!! benite T.E.J 15:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC)